Fiolee Drabble
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: Stories on the relationship between Marshall Lee and Fionna.
1. Strong

Marshall Lee was too strong for his own good. Then again, that came with the whole "being a vampire" thing. Sometimes his strength scared him. Most of the time it scared others.

Before he had met Fionna, Marshall had enjoyed scaring the living math out of poor creatures that had the unlucky privilege of getting in his way. He'd sneer and laugh as he watched them cower in fear. For Marshall, scaring never got old from him.

Fionna made him forget just how strong he was. And how fiery his temper could be. The fear he longed to see turned to ash when he saw how scared he could make the young adventurer. He hated how she told him she wasn't afraid when her legs were obviously trembling, a quake in her voice. Those where the moments where Marshall truly hated himself. Hated what he was. He'd leave for long periods of time only to come back and find her waiting for him.

She'd always be mad at how long he'd be away for. Marshall forgot how long time really is when you aren't immortal. He'd just float and stare when Fionna nagged about where he had been and how scared she had been for him.

Marshall didn't like to talk about his feelings. Or feelings in general. Especially with Fionna. It was hard, seeing his best friend cry over the pink prince, laugh when she was with her adopted sister and how angry she could be with the ice queen. Whenever Marshall was around, it was like she had a whole different emotion. An emotion he wasn't used to.

Marshall had moments where he would just lose himself. Those moments that would let him know just how strong he was. No...how fragile Fionna is. Sometimes it'd just be a little argument, and one thing would lead to another and he'd have both of her wrists firmly in his calloused hands. He'd squeeze, being as light as possible, but he'd always be shocked at the bruises that formed on her skin when he pulled away.

Fionna would always try to convince him that she was fine. He shouldn't worry. But Marshall wasn't known for being a good listener. He'd get lost, wondering why she continued to stay by his side. Why she always forgave him in the end. Why she'd pretend it never happened when sometimes the pain he inflicts would be remembered through the scars on her arms and face.

That was just how Fionna was, though. She never cringed in the face of danger. She never let pain stop her from living life. That's probably why he loved her. Not that he would ever admit that.

Marshall couldn't pin point exactly when he had fallen for her. Or why. She was his best friend. And best friends don't love each other like that. She loved Gumball. Not him. He was just a dead freak. A freak that hurts her. A freak that never gave her anything but pain.

He had expected Fionna to flinch away when he kissed a wound he created. When she didn't, he didn't know who to be afraid of most. Him, for creating the wound on her delicate skin, or the fact that she didn't run away from him.

Marshall memorized the way Fionna took his face in her hands, stroking away the tears he had yet to shed and lightly kissed him. He knew if he had been alive, he would be blushing and gushing with tears. How could he hurt something so fragile? Something so beautiful?

From then on, Marshall still couldn't learn his lesson. Then again, you don't break a wild horse overnight. The fights would go on and he'd always pin her to the wall, to the door, to SOMETHING; fangs bared in all of his fury. He could tell she was afraid. She had a right to be. But she'd always kiss him fiercely, as though she were trying to turn the tables.

Sometimes he'd let Fionna have her way. Make her think that she really was stronger than him. Marshall wanted to think that she really was stronger. In some ways, she was. In others, not so much.

Marshall never thought he could love someone so much. That he could ever find something in this world that he could cherish more than his bass guitar. More than he had loved Hambo, his lost stuffed toy.

He gave Fionna so many bruises over the years. So much pain and so many scars. But still the adventuress would stay. Would always hug him and kiss him so deeply, he was sure the deepest trench in a sea would be envious.

When holding Fionna's tired and battered body well into the night, Marshall would contemplate his emotions. For the girl in his arms and the world around him. He'd count the bruises on her and wonder if he should count his strength as a blessing or a curse. He'd consider running away and never seeing Fionna again. Never seeing her again would mean not hurting her. But before Marshall Lee could run away and disappear into the ends of the earth, Fionna would open her blue eyes and give him a look that shook his undead heart and only then did Marshall realize how strong he really was.


	2. Heaven

Marshall often wondered if he had been dead. Well, deader than he already was. But a pinch to his arm would tell him otherwise. And some days, if his sense of reality really got out of whack, a good punch in the face would do as well.

In the end Marshall always realized that he had yet to pass on. That he was still his immortal, undead self. And that there was nothing in the land of Ooo that would or could change that for him anytime soon.

He'd wake up in the same bed, every day. Marshall would always be surprised to see golden curls spread out angelically over the other pillow on his bed that created a halo around the young adventuress sleeping beside him.

Marshall would gently pull her closer in those morning moments where he would inhale the vanilla scent of her hair and take in the softness of her skin. He'd wonder how something so small and delicate could pack such a huge punch and leave a dent in the world he knew.

His normally boring days filled with excitement, wondering where Fionna would drag him to next. Outwardly he never showed his wonder, but he knew deep down Fionna knew. That's what he loved about her.

They'd spent their days chasing one another on the beach at sundown, where it was dark enough for Marshall to run around without getting completely burned but light enough where Fionna could make believe they were playing in the middle of the day. The time of day where Marshall could never go out without his sun hat and gloves.

Marshall would hover when thoughts like those popped into his head. He wished he could give Fionna someone she could love not just at night but during the day too. And not covered with layers upon layers of clothes, either. The blonde girl would find her way to him and drag him into a kiss that he was sure could pump his heart back to life.

Their nights would be filled with love and mystery. Stargazing and always trying to out better the other by finding the most romantic spot in the land, Marshall never got tired of the surprises she seemed to pull out of her bunny eared hat.

He never got tired of telling her how much he loved her, how much he would die for her. Marshall never wanted to let go of her small hands and petite frame. The slots between her fingers and the curves of her hips fit perfectly in his hands. Like she had been made for him. A thousand years in the making.

Those moments made each day so unique compared to the days Marshall had lived before he met Fionna and Prince Gumball. He finally stopped seeing the world in black and white and never knew just how many colours painted the life around him.

Heaven was a word used before the mushroom war to describe a holy place. A salvation where people can go to escape their worries and find true happiness. Marshall always scoffed at the ancient religions that had once ridiculed the planet. But he had always been curious about the afterlife. Where would he go if he were to die? Would he be damned, like some religions said he would be? Would he find salvation? Would he be born again?

But every time he woke up in the morning, wiped away the crust in his eyes and turned to come face to face with golden hair and an angelic face, Marshall laughed at himself for thinking such foolish thoughts. Laughed at how dumb people had been before the war. Because heaven wasn't a place in the sky. Heck no. Heaven was in the form of a blonde girl with blue eyes and a bunny hat.


	3. Princess Diaries

"Come on, Marshall!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, dude."

"Ugh, fine! I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Fionna waited outside looking up at the tree fort she and Cake lived in. She was dressed in a make shift prince like uniform and a paper crown taped to her hat. The blonde girl cleared her throat and lifted her hand in the air toward the balcony, the other on her chest in a formal manner.

"I have come far and wide, riding on my noble steed..." she glanced over at Cake who's playing with a flower, a saddle on her back. "And I am here to save you from the confinements of your prison! So, please, won't you come out so we can wed?"

Fionna promptly got on one knee, and lifted her hands to the balcony. Marshall stepped out a moment later dressed in the frilliest dress Ooo probably had to offer with a scowl on his face. He looked down at her, jaw clenched. The blonde coughed into her fist and whispered/yelled up: "Say you're line!"

Marshall grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. The blonde gave her best puppy dog eyed look. The vampire sighed, agitated, and uncrossed his arms. He mumbled his lines and Fionna cupped her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that princess? I'm afraid my hearing isn't as good as it used to be from adventuring so much."

The vampire shook in anger. Cake coughed and gave Marshall a stern look. Marshall let out an agitated growl. "Oh, fair prince, it's been so long since anyone has visited me in this tower. I've been locked up by an evil witch and am in need of saving. If you can save me, I promise you my hand in marriage and blah, blah, blah." Fionna grinned and all the vampire could do was spit on the wood flooring of the balcony in embarrassment that won a disapproving look from the magical cat.

The blonde girl ignored the vampire's behavior and a wide grin spread across her face. Sticking her sword in her mouth, Fionna began to climb the tree to the balcony, now and then making exaggerated movements as though she were about to fall. Finally, she reached the raven haired boy and pulled herself over the edge. She plopped down on the ground out of breath.

Marshall snickered and floated over to her, brown red sneakers touched the floor. "Out of breath there oh, noble prince? I thought you were tougher than that?" Fionna pouted up at him. "Quiet, you! I'm the prince! I do the saving! Just give me a moment..."

The vampire crossed his arms, a smug look on his face as he waited for the girl to catch her breath. Fionna stood up and used her sword as a cane "Woo! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! I believe you owe me your hand in marriage, fair princess." Marshall grinned deviously and stuck his hand out to her in a haughty gesture. "What can I say? You deserved it."

A crimson blush painted Fionna's face and it was her turn to scowl. Marshall cackled. The blonde punched him in the stomach and slung him over her shoulder when he bent down to grasp his abs. Teetering from his weight, Fionna marched forward and struggled over the edge. She leaned over to grasp the bark of the tree and the blonde lost her footing. A gasp of air escaped her lips as the two toppled to the ground.

Marshall grasped the Fionna and they floated the rest of the way safely. Fionna buried her head into his chest and clung to him like a cat who had just escaped the wrath of a bath. Fionna felt a tap on her shoulder and she gazed up at a smirking Marshall.

"Some prince you are. Couldn't even properly save me, the fragile pansy of a princess." Marshall took a step back and mockingly spun around, curtsied and batted his eyes. Fionna couldn't be angry for long and burst out laughing at his moves.

Marshall brushed her hair out of her face. "Isn't this the part where you whisk me off into a sunset where we live happily ever after?" The blonde smiled shyly. "Yeah, but I hate to break it to you but you're a vampire." "Thanks for the diagnosis, doc." Marshall grinned.

Fionna gave him a pleased look. "So, instead of a sunset, would a starry sky do?" Marshall pretended to ponder this as he rubbed at his chin and scratching his head. "Eh, I guess. I don't have much of a choice, now, do I?" "Sadly, no." "Then let's get this show on the road." The two stared at each other for a brief moment as they searched one another's faces for any emotion they could fine.

"Well, let's get going!" Fionna turned to get on Cake, but Marshall spun her around and gave her a tender kiss. Fionna pulled away, her face grew as pink as Gumballs' hair. "What? You were going to take off without giving me a proper kiss? What prince school did YOU attend?"

Fionna grinned and slipped her hand into his. She dragged him onto Cake who grew big enough for the two to sit on top of. "Hi YAH!" Cake buckled up with a loud "MREOW" and took off into the horizon where stars gleamed brighter than they had before.


	4. Soft

The whole time Marshall Lee had known Fionna, he had always wondered how it would feel to hold her. He wasn't exactly Mr. Touchy Feely. He was used to getting hit with her fist or kicked in some way. Even the occasional high five. But since he started having feelings for the adventuress, he couldn't help but wonder how she'd feel against him.

Rough? Hard? Sweaty? Dry? Sometimes the Vampire King tried to brush past her to get a good idea but a brush wouldn't be enough. He supposed he could ask for a hug, but he was a thousand year old vampire and had to keep up his reputation. He didn't want word to get out that he was getting soft. Cause he wasn't.

But Marshall's curiosity eventually got the best of him. He tried to find ways to get her to hug him, run into him, anything so he could get an idea on what it'd be like to hold her. Touch her. And the vampire always got his way. Always.

To the vampire's frustration, nothing he did worked. He tried tripping her, but she always righted herself up with her sword before he could catch her. He tried to have her get scared enough to reach out to him, but she never did. He tried to find her when the stupid Gumwad broke her heart so she could lean on him for support, but he was always too late.

So when the day came where Fionna fell from climbing the tree fort one day and into his arms, Marshall wasn't sure what to expect. Her force made them tumble to the ground and roll down a hill. She held onto him tightly, her head buried in his chest.

If Marshall's undead heart could, he was sure it'd be thumping in his chest. He stared up at the sky, his hand on the blonde's shoulder who still clung to him from the fear caused by the drop. She wasn't rough. Not by a long shot. Nor was she hard or sweaty or dry.

Marshall took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and closed his eyes. She wasn't any of the things he thought she could be. He was dead wrong. Instead of being rough or hard or sweaty or dry, she was soft. So, very soft. And he adored it.


	5. Feather

When Fionna and Marshall had first met, the adventuress refused to let him lift her up in any way. The vampire King had always thought that it was just the butterflies of meeting someone as gorgeous as he was for the first time. But even months to a year after that, she still refused to have him pick her up or even take her flying.

To be honest, it bugged the vampire greatly. He had picked up and flown many girls in his thousand years of being undead, why wouldn't she allow him to do the same for her?

When he had asked, the blonde's behavior surprised him. For someone so tough, she scratched her arm with a blush on her face and told him that she was too heavy. He had thrown back his head and laughed only to get a punch in the arm and a very ticked off Fionna. How was Marshall supposed to know she was being serious?

Sure Fionna had chub here and there, but Marshall Lee wasn't just any guy. He was the King of the vampires. The son of a great and powerful demon that ran the Nightosphere. He'd been around for over a thousand years, fought battles with monsters ten times his size and had the strength of hundreds of demons combined, if that.

Marshall thought out his plan and knew he'd probably get smacked for what he was going to do, but if it meant changing Fionna's mind, it'd be worth it. While the blonde lingered in front chatting away about some ball the Gumwad was throwing, Marshall hovered back and waited to strike.

He dived down to the blonde, her arm falling around his neck as he picked her up, her legs dangling over his arms. Marshall flew high into the sky and gazed down at the blonde with a satisfied smirk.

Fionna had a dazed look on her face that quickly became one of anger.

"Marshall! What the math, dude!? It told you, I'm too heavy for this stuff. Put me down before you hurt yourself." She lightly pushed at him with her chubby little hands.

Marshall could only chuckle and hover there. He lifted her up and down a little as thought weighing her with his arms. "Fi, chill. You're fine. You're not heavy at all."

The blonde stopped struggling in his arms, a look of surprise washing over her face. "I'm not?"

"Nope. Not at all." He tried to figure out what he could compare her too. The things that popped into his head were too heavy to compare her too. Finally an object came to mind and he smiled.

"Yeah. You weight nothing. Like a feather. You're a feather, Fi!" He grinned and the blonde could only giggle and lightly punch his shoulder. Okay, even a feather was too heavy. But still, it'll do for the time being. He enjoyed the rest of the trip with the adventuress happily chatting away in his arms and he couldn't ask for a more perfect moment.


	6. Missing

For the longest time, Marshal had always had everything at his fingertips. Being the Vampire King and over a thousand years old, he always got his way. Always. And if he wanted something, he got it. No questions asked. But for a long while, he felt as though something were...missing.

It bugged the vampire greatly. He had everything. EVERYTHING. So why did he feel...incomplete? Like there was something missing from his life. Marshall had tried to buy, steal, and earn anything he could to make the feeling go away. But it never did.

When Fionna came in, he thought by taking away the Tree Fort, Cake, and anything she had could make him feel better. But it didn't. Not even anything with the Gumwad or any of their other stupid friends helped. It frustrated him.

One night while the two had their weekly movie night, the vampire glanced at her. Marshall thought about telling Fionna, but he didn't think she'd get it. The two shared a blanket and bowl of popcorn as some black and white movie played on BMO.

He had lost track and interest in the movie ages ago. But the blonde had kept up her interest, so he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to bring up his problem. He knew she could probably help him out in some way. But his ego got the best of him.

Marshall's attention was snapped from his thoughts when he felt pressure against his shoulder. He glanced down to see Fionna had fallen asleep against him. He turned BMO off and tugged her onto him so she could use his chest as a pillow and laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

After a moment of silence, he realized the feeling that had been bugging him was gone. Completely and utterly gone. He felt complete and more than satisfied with everything in his life. But how? What-?

He looked down at the sleeping adventuress on him and it clicked. She was what was missing in his life. Was it really that simple? Marshall played with the blonde locks that fell over her shoulders, a smile growing on his face. It was funny how he had been searching his whole life to find what was missing when really it was right there in his arms the whole time.


	7. Kaleidoscope

The whole time she had known Marshall Lee, Fionna had always wondered what his eye colour was. When he was in his monster form, they were red. But when he was in his normal body, behind those dark bangs she swore they were blue. Or maybe even green.

It wasn't like Fionna went around staring into everyone's eyes, but she liked to take note of the colour of the orbs her friends possessed. Like Gumball. Gumball's eyes were blue. A bright blue. Gumball blue. And so were Cake's. Monochromicorn had these awesome eyes that were different shades of grey and LSP's eyes were a really dark brown.

So it bugged her when she couldn't get close enough to see Marshall's eyes without it being weird. Everyone else had their hair away from their eyes. But not the big bad vampire king. She should have expected that from him, though. He was afraid of letting anyone in. Might as well block off the one way someone could have to glance into the windows of his soul.

After months of trying to casually see his eyes, Fionna had had it. While the dead man was playing his base floating a few feet away, the blonde marched up to him and flipped his bangs up. The vampire stared at her in both shock and disbelief, probably trying to figure out if he was more angry about her sudden move or shocked that she'd even attempt it.

But no matter what happened, Fionna finally satisfied her curiosity. She felt her breath hitch at her discovery and tried to cover up her surprise with a failing effort. His eyes weren't red, blue, or green. They were all the above. Like a kaleidoscope.

Blue surrounded the outside of his iris, and then it melted into a class of red and green. They were beautiful. It was as though a universe exploded just to create the man's eyes.

Fionna didn't know how long she had been starring for, but Marshall sat up in a sense, brushed the bangs away from her face and drew her to him, lightly kissing her forehead. She smiled and went back to playing the base. She rubbed at the spot with a blush and shy smile. For as long as she lived, she'd never forget those kaleidoscope eyes.


	8. For the Better

Marshall gazed down at the small and chubby figure before him. The body was tucked all around with blankets and its fragile head laid peacefully against the mattress. It was weird for Marshall to think that he was a father to the thing in the crib he hovered in front of. To the creature who resembled and acted like a potato.

The vampire felt his feet touch the ground as he watched over the sleeping infant. Its dark blonde curls boarded his son's face and he was mixed between feeling repulsed and awestruck by the child. It was something he made. It was a piece of him. His and Fionna's legacy.

Beneath the closed eyelids were sparkling blue orbs that had red running through here and there. A reminder that he wasn't fully human nor was he fully a vampire. It was hard to fathom that he wasn't even in his life that time last year. That last year, he was just a man living life with the love of his life and then bam, this thing came along. This parasite that would one day call him 'daddy.'

Fionna was fast asleep in the other room and Marshall often found himself wide awake. He'd always end up wandering over to his son's crib and just stare at him while he slept. Would he grow up to be like Marshall? The vampire didn't know how he felt about that. Why did he suddenly become aware of the things he'd done in the past few centuries?

Marshall's frown deepened. This thing was making him regret the things he had done in his life. The things he had hardly cared to think about until now. And it disgusted him. He was the big bad Vampire King. Not some sissy daddy figure who played by the rules. He shouldn't give a damn about what he had done. But yet, he did. And he had regrets for the first time in his thousand years of living.

The baby sighed in his sleep and head lolled. Marshall reached out to the child and carefully picked him up. He didn't weigh a thing. Marshall knew he could fling the child with ease. Kick it if he wanted to. It slumped in his arms like a helpless sac, yet the baby boy still didn't wake up.

Marshall rested the child against his chest and rocked back and forth like he had seen Fionna do. It made him think about what his mom hadn't done for him growing up. After the Mushroom war, she had been a wreck not knowing where his father was. He was left to be nurtured by the future Ice Queen and supposed he learned to be as hard as he was to get through the troubles he had growing up in the time he needed a parent the most.

The vampire glanced down at the baby who's plump cheek was resting against his shirt. It drooled lightly and hiccuped in its sleep. Marshall felt himself smile and hold the baby's head close to his and closed his eyes.

The baby's skin was warmer than his but not as warm as Fionna's. His son had Marshall's shade of skin and the hair he did have was curly like Fionna's but fell around his head like his father's.

In a way, the baby had his mother's looks. But Marshall could see so much of himself in his son from the shape of their faces to the thin of their lips and point of their ears. He knew his son was going to grow to look a lot like him and he didn't know how he felt about that.

But as the infant sighed in his hands and snuggled closer to his father, Marshall felt his lip quiver, closed his eyes and held the infant close to him and as gently as he could. The slow heartbeat of the child massaged Marshall's being and he knew that he couldn't love anything more than the sac of flesh he had in his arms. Knew that it didn't matter what he had done in his life or who he was. Sure he was Marshall Lee the Vampire King, but now he had the important title of being Marshall Lee the Vampire Daddy. And for the first time in his life, he wanted to put aside his ways and be the father Marshall himself never had but his child deserved. And with time and patience, he knew he could be just that. It was for the best.


End file.
